1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphones with stands generally and specifically to Astatic Microphones with stands and devices to make actuation of the on-off mode attainable by slight pressure with the fingers or thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention Astatic Microphones have been manufactured with the microphone mounted on a support which is attached to a base.
Protruding from the support is a switch button which is biased by a spring to the normally off position. A hinged arm is attached to the microphone support so as to engage the switch. When the microphone is grasped by either hand and pressure exerted the hinged arm depresses the switch button to turn the microphone on.
The microphone cannot be turned off and on with the fingers or thumb of the hand alone but must be grasped by the entire hand and hand pressure exerted to activate the switch.